Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of Lithium ion batteries.
Related Art
Rechargeable lithium-ion batteries hold great promise as energy storage devices to solve the temporal and geographical mismatch between the supply and demand of electricity, and are therefore critical for many applications such as portable electronics and electric vehicles. Electrodes in these batteries are based on intercalation reactions in which Li+ ions are inserted (extracted) from an open host structure with electron injection (removal). However, the current electrode materials have limited specific charge storage capacity and cannot achieve the higher energy density, higher power density, and longer lifespan that all these important applications require.